The Walking Dead: Penelope's Saga
by LovelyLittleKitten
Summary: A story told behind a 13 year old girl's eyes. Rated M for violence and gore.


Prologue:

It all started with me, I guess.

All my fault. She would constantly mutter.

She was my big sister. Her name was Calista, Cali for short.

I guess starting from the beginning would take too long, so I'll shorten it immensely for you.

My name is Penelope Jones.

I was nine, my big sister was eighteen.

We had just come home from the laundry mat, and I cried all the way home because I left my stuffed bunny there.

Mom promised her and dad would go back once they dropped me and Cali off, because I needed to get to bed on time.

I had my first day at my new school tomorrow.

They dropped us off and...they never came home.

We watched the news that night, and saw the dead were coming back to life.

Cali told me not to worry, and I went to bed that night knowing mom and dad were coming home that night.

The next day, our house was overrun by zombies.

Cali grabbed a knife from the kitchen and picked me up, running out of the house.

_It's all your fault._

Chapter One:

Five years later:

"I will be right here. I just need to rest for a second." Cali croaked, collapsing on the frozen log.

"I can get you to the store. Just lean on me!" I protested, putting my hand out for her.

"Don't worry, I got ol'rusty here, I can defend myself." She showed me the kitchen knife that was a little rusted but still effective.

"Ok, if you're sure. I'll be right back with the medicine and food. Five minutes or less, I promise."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be here." She weakly waved me off.

I walked away from her, looking back once before going into the broken down convenience store.

Once I got in, I quickly scoped out the place, making sure it was empty.

The shelves were empty, to my dismay.

"God dammit. Maybe the pharmacy has some gauze or antibiotics." I muttered, walking over to the pharmacy.

"Don't take another step! Or I will shoot!" I heard a deep male voice commanded.

I put my hands up, turning around slowly.

It was a rather large black man, a pistol in his hands.

"Sorry, I didn't know someone was staying here." I apologized.

"Why are you in here?" He asked, lowering his gun a little.

"My sister, she needs some antibiotics and gauze."

"Why?"

"She was bit by a dog." I lied.

He put his pistol in his pants, "I got some gauze, mind if I come with you, uh, what's your name?"

"I'm Penelope. And there's no need to come. I can handle it."

"No, I am coming. Let's go."

He walked us out, shutting the front door.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"I really don't need your help." I said as we walked towards where Cali was laying.

"I don't care."

Silence.

"I'm Lee by the way." He said calmly.

"Cali! I brought someone who has some gauze to wrap up your wound."

There was no response.

"Cali?" I called, walking around the log to look at her.

She was lying limp on the ground, her eyes were closed.

"Cali?" I shook her shoulder.

I heard her groan, a primal zombie-like groan.

"Get back from her! She's dead!" Lee yelled at me.

"No, she's not dead! She's my sister!" I said, pulling at my sister's hair, trying to get her to wake up.

Cali groaned again and her hands reached up and started choking me.

"CALI!" I screamed at her, her finger nails digging into my tender neck flesh.

I felt two hands grab me from behind and yank me away from my now-dead sister.

"Stand back!" Lee said to me, pulling out a pistol.

"No! Don't you dare shoot her!" I screeched, grabbing his arm.

He shook me off and fired.

The bullet hit Cali in the head and black blood spewed from the wound.

I cried out and fell to my knees, tears flowing down my cheeks.

"We need to go, there will be more coming." Lee said, grabbing my arm.

"I am not going anywhere with you! Just leave me alone!" I screamed at him, yanking my arm out of his grip.

I crawled over to my sister and sat beside her, bringing my knees to my chest.

"There is no choice on this matter, you are coming with me!" Lee said.

"Just leave me alone, you're a monster!" I cried.

"Penelope! Get up right now!" Lee growled.

I looked up at him, his hand was outstretched to help me up.

Without thinking, I took his hand.

He pulled me up and together we ran away from the clearing.


End file.
